Warrant
Warrant is an American glam metal band formed in 1984 in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, that experienced success from 1988 to 1996 with five albums reaching international sales of over 10 million. The band first came into the national spotlight with their 2× platinum debut album Dirty Rotten Filthy Stinking Rich, and one of its singles, "Heaven," reached No. 1 in Rolling Stone and No. 2 on the Billboard Hot 100. The band continued its success in the early 1990s with the 2× platinum album Cherry Pie which provided the hit album titled song and music video. Following the critically acclaimed gold album Dog Eat Dog the band started to experience frequent changes to the line-up and despite the drop in popularity with the arrival of grunge, they released Ultraphobic in 1995 and a successful best of album in 1996. The band also changed their musical direction with the release of the grunge influenced Belly to Belly in 1996, but returned to their roots very quickly by the end of the decade. The band experienced highs and lows in the 2000s with successful tours, a new covers album Under the Influence, lead singer Jani Lane leaving, a brand new Born Again album with new singer Jaime St. James and a brief reunion of the original line up. Into the new decade former lead singer and main songwriter Jani Lane died. After over 30 years, the band is still recording music and performing, now with ex-Lynch Mob lead vocalist Robert Mason. Band members Further information: List of Warrant members ; Current members * Erik Turner – rhythm guitar, backing vocals, acoustic guitar, harmonica (1984–present) Note: Erik Turner was absent from Warrant for periods during 1997–98 and May 2003 * Jerry Dixon – bass, backing vocals (1984–present) * Steven Sweet – drums, percussion, backing vocals, harmonica (1986–94, 2004–present) * Joey Allen – lead guitar, backing vocals, acoustic guitar, banjo, harmonica, talk box (1987–94, 2004–present) * Robert Mason – lead vocals, acoustic guitar (2008–present) Discography Main article: Warrant discography Studio albums * Dirty Rotten Filthy Stinking Rich (1989) * Cherry Pie (1990) * Dog Eat Dog (1992) * Ultraphobic (1995) * Belly to Belly (1996) * Under the Influence (2001) * Born Again (2006) * Rockaholic (2011) * Louder Harder Faster (2017) Live albums * Warrant Live 86–97 (1997) Compilation albums * The Best of Warrant (1996) * Rocking Tall (1996) * Greatest & Latest (1999) * Then and Now (2004) Tours * D.R.F.S.R. Tour 1989 * Cherry Pie World Tour 90/91 * Blood, Sweat & Beers Tour 1991 * Dog Eat Dog World Tour 92/93 (Hair of the Dog Tour) * 1994 Club Tour * 1995 Radio or Not, Here We Come (Ultraphobic) * Belly to Belly Tour 96/97 * Rock Never Stops Tour 1998 * 2001 Under the Influence Summer tour * 2002 Metal Edge Rockfest Tour * Rock Never Stops Tour 2003 * 2007 Born Again Tour * 2008 Reunion Tour * 2009 Summer Tour * 2011 Rockaholic Tour * 2012 Cherry Pie 21st anniversary tour * 2017-2018 Louder, Harder Faster tour * 2019 Dirty 30 Tour Category:American glam metal musical groups Category:American hard rock musical groups Category:American heavy metal musical groups Category:Californian hard rock musical groups Category:Californian heavy metal musical groups Category:Los Angeles glam metal musical groups Category:Los Angeles hard rock musical groups Category:Los Angeles heavy metal musical groups